Big Brother 9 (EasternSky)
This is Alex's ninth Big Brother season. This season will have 16 houseguests. Twists *'Returning Players:' Sixteen of the best players to ever play Big Brother will return to play again. *'Double Eviction:' In Week 6, two contestants were evicted. *'Diamond Power of Veto:' In Week 10, this special Power of Veto was offered. It gave the user the power to take another contestant off the block and choose the replacement nominee themselves, rather than it defaulting to the Head of Household. Memory Wall The Game Week 1 Due to Marcus' firing for sexual harassment claims, Gabe Richards took over as the new host. He decided to bring back 16 of the best players to ever play this game. Gabe announced that the Haves vs. Have Nots twist has been retired due to Spencer's removal in the previous season. Allen and Ivan reunite after Survivor: Palawan and become allies. Olivia wins the first HOH competition. She then puts up Tori and Wendy for being former winners. Ryan then wins the Power of Veto, but he decides to not use it. In a 9-5 vote, Tori became the first contestant to be evicted from Big Brother 9. Week 2 Chloe wins the second Head of Household competition. She decides to nominate Ivan, due to him being a former winner, and Nolan, due to her distaste of him. Nolan then wins the Power of Veto and he uses it to take himself off the block. She decides to put up Ryan, another former winner, as a replacement. In a 8-4 vote, Ivan was evicted. Week 3 Lars wins Head of Household. Out of concern for a possible female alliance, he puts Julia and Tara on the block. He then also wins Head of Household but he decides not to use it. Tara then finds herself evicted in a 7-4 vote. Week 4 Nolan wins Head of Household. He decides to put up Spencer and Wendy, Wendy for being a winner and Spencer for repetitively clogging the toilets. Chloe then wins the Power of Veto and she decides not to use it. They decides to put off evicting Wendy to get rid of Spencer, and he was evicted in a 8-2 vote. Week 5 Taylor wins the Head of Household. She nominates Ryan and Wendy for being former winners. A Masato wins the Power of veto and decides not to use it. Wendy was evicted in a 6-3 vote. Week 6 Part 1 Masato wins the Head of Household. He decides to nominate Chloe and Olivia for eviction as he saw both girls as threats. Masato then also wins the Power of Veto and he decides not to use it. Olivia was evicted in a 6-2 vote. Part 2 It was revealed that a second eviction was to take place, and Masato had to put up two new nominees on the block. He decided to nominate Allen and Ryan, the two remaining winners. It was revealed that there would be no POV ceremony, and the eviction ceremony will take place. Allen was then evicted in a 6-1 vote. Week 7 Lars wins Head of Household. He decides to nominate Julia and Nolan. He saw Julia as a threat to his game and everyone wanted Nolan gone because of his rude behavior. Lars talks to Lucas about his worries about Nolan winning the POV competition, claiming that this is a good time to get rid of him. Lucas agrees and ends up winning the Power of Veto. He uses it to save Julia. Lars then nominates Ryan, the only former winner left. Ryan viciously defended himself, calling Nolan a "criminal deviant" which Nolan laughs at, calling him "the biggest threat to win this game". And the other contestants were torn between which contestant to evict, causing a 3-3 tie. Lars cast the tiebreaker vote for Nolan, sending him packing. Week 8 Lucas wins the Head of Household. Determined to eliminate the last remaining winner, he nominates Masato and Ryan. Taylor then wins the Power of Veto and she decides not to use it. Ryan then throws Masato under the bus, claiming that he planned on turning on his alliance with Chloe and Hannah, which pissed both of them off. Ryan was then evicted in a 3-2 vote. The last remaining winner was now gone. Week 9 Lars wins the Head of Household. He then gets into an argument with Chloe and Julia over the game, telling him to put Lucas and Masato on the block. Pissed off at their demands, he decides to put them both on the block. He then also wins Power of Veto and he decides not to use it. Julia was then evicted in a 3-1 vote. Week 10 Chloe was pissed off at Lars following Julia's elimination, so she starts to target him. Masato wins Head of Household and he puts up Chloe and Hannah. The nomination of Hannah was a shock to the other contestants, because she was laying low the entire time. Masato claims that he nominated Hannah because he saw her as a jury threat. It was later announced that the Veto power given out this week was the Diamond Power of Veto, which means that the POV Holder can choose the replacement nominee themselves, rather than it defaulting to the HOH. Chloe won it and she took herself off the block. She then nominated Lars to take her place. Taylor surprised everyone by betraying Chloe and Hannah to save Lars, resulting in Hannah getting evicted from the Big Brother household in a 2-1 vote. Chloe, pissed, becomes ever determined to get Lars evicted from the game. Week 11 Lars wins Head of Household. He nominates Chloe and Taylor for eviction. Taylor was shocked, but Lars revealed that she was just a pawn and Chloe was the primary target. Lars won Power of Veto and then he decided not to use it. Chloe was then evicted in a 2-0 vote. As she walked out of the house, she told Masato, Lucas, and Taylor not to trust Lars, claiming that he would beat any of them in a jury vote and they should get him out as soon as possible. Week 12 Taylor wins Head of Household. She decides to put up Lars and Masato, seeing them as the biggest threats. Lucas then wins the final POV of the season and he decides not to use it. Lucas was the sole vote to evict either Lars or Masato. Lucas decides to listen to Chloe and he evicts Lars, seeing him as the biggest threat. Week 13 Taylor wins Part 1 of the final HOH competition, allowing her to move directly to Part 3. Masato then defeats Lucas in Part 2. Masato and Taylor then faced off for the final HOH. Taylor won. She has to choose between Lucas and Masato to take to the end. She decides to take Lucas, evicting Masato from the game. Finale Lucas and Taylor faced the jury. Due to having a lot of friends on the jury and several jury members disliking the other finalist, Lucas won in an 8-1 jury vote. Only Olivia voted for Taylor to win while everyone else voted for Lucas. Category:Fanon